gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Skylar
Skylar ist ein Schüler an der Dalton Academy und der neue Leadsänger der Warblers. Er hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Verlierer wie Ich. Er wird von Myko Olivier dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|SingIn Verlierer wie Ich performt er mit Blaine und den Warblers Sing, um Rachel aufzuheitern. Er ist in Homecoming dabei, als Jane für die Warblers vorsprechen möchte. Wie die anderen auch, ist er nicht sonderlich begeistert, lässt sich aber darauf ein, ihr wenigstens eine Chance zu geben. Zwar ist er von ihrer Performance von Tightrope begeistert, entscheidet sich aber schlussendlich mit anderen gegen ihre Aufnahme. In Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 ist er mit dem Rest der Warblers und Blaine an der McKinley für die bevorstehenden Invitationals. Später sitzt er im Publikum und sieht sich Vocal Adrenalines Performances von Rock Lobster und Whip It an. Wie der Rest des Publikums, welches aus den New Directions und deren Coaches sowie Will besteht, ist er sichtlich beeindruckt und auch geschockt. thumb|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)Er sitzt in Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 mit Blaine und den Warblers nach dem Auftritt von Vocal Adrenaline in der Aula, wo sie von Sue gesagt bekommen, dass sie am nächsten Tag dran sind. Als es soweit ist, steht er neben Sue auf der Bühne und wird von ihr abgeschoben, als er sich nach Blaine erkundigt, meinend, dass ihr Coach vermisst wird, die Invitationals aber dennoch weiter gehen. Er macht sich bereit und performt dann mit den Warblers My Sharona und You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Nachdem sie fertig sind, sieht er sich den Auftritt von den New Directions an, zu dem auch Blaine wieder erscheint. Bei der Siegerehrung ist er zusammen mit dem Rest der Warblers und Blaine geschockt, dass sie den letzten Platz erreicht haben. Er nimmt die Trophäe entgegen und geht traurig zu seiner Gruppe zurück. thumb|left|Skylar erklärt den Status der BlazerIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester erfährt man, dass die Dalton Academy bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder gebrannt ist, weshalb er zusammen mit dem Rest der Warblers im Chorraum der New Directions ist, wo Will den beiden Chören erklärt, dass er sie zusammen getrommelt hat, weil er, Blaine und Kurt entschieden haben, sie zu einem Superchor zu machen, was Jane sichtlich missfällt. Mr. Schue fährt fort, dass sie einander brauchen und erklärt auf Kittys Nachfrage, dass Rachel in New York, aber mit dem Plan einverstanden ist. Dadurch überzeugt, ist Kitty ebenfalls dabei und der Rest der New Directions, außer Jane, schließt sich an. Nachdem sie sich alle umarmt haben, dankt Blaine Will für seine Großzügigkeit, welcher anmerkt, dass es Herausforderungen geben wird, aber weiß, dass sie sie meistern werden, mit dem Enthusiasmus der Warblers, um die Sectionals zu gewinnen und anschließend die Nationals. Jeder klatscht, als Sue dazustößt, meinend, dass der Geruch der Warbleruniformen in ihr Büro wehte, dessen Grund der ist, dass der Club die Lima Schwulentanzgruppe beherbergt. Die Warblers sind sichtlich verärgert, wobei Skylar seinen Kollegen zurückhalten muss, der mit dem Schuh auf Sue losgehen will. über die Äußerung und Blaine informiert sie darüber, dass sie nun Teil der New Directions sind. Sue widerspricht und schickt sie von der Schule, wogegen wiederum Will widerspricht und äußert, dass sie das bereits mit Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris geklärt hätten. Sue ist außer sich und meint, dass sie es ungeklärt machen wird, mit jemanden, den sie kennt und ihr gerade eine AppleWatch gegeben hat. Sie schickt die Warblers erneut weg, doch Will sagt ihnen, dass sie bleiben sollen. Sue verspricht ihm, dass sie alle Warblers ausrupfen wird und erlkärt, dass das jüngste Gericht erschienen ist. Will nennt sie "Susie Q", was Sue unterbindet, während alle anderen zwischen ihnen hin und her sehen. Am nächsten Tag zeigt Will den New Directions und Warblers Tanzschritte, die der Jungenchor mühelos hinbekommt, während die New Directions kläglich scheitern. Daraufhin geraten die Gruppen an einander, da Skylar der Meinung ist, dass die Choreographie einfach ist und die New Directions nicht mal nah dran waren. Will unterbricht sie, erklärend, dass sie ein Team sind, doch Jane merkt an, dass man da nicht sieht, weil die Hälfte von ihnen Uniformen trägt. Blaine, Kurt und Rachel stoßen dazu und thumb|RiseKurt stimmt Jane zu, dass sie einige Veränderungen vornehmen müssen. Skylar äußert, dass Teams Uniformen tragen und ist der Ansicht, dass sie sich einen Blazer besorgen sollten, zu was Blaine zustimmt. Jane und Spencer entgegnen, dass das McKinley ist und ihr "sexistisches Imperium" hier nicht existiert. Nun verärgert, fährt Skylar fort, dass ihr Aussehen ikonisch ist und Tradition hat und sie dadurch außerdem sexier werden, was die Mädchen mögen, worauf Myron nach einem Blazer fragt, während Kitty die Äußerung in Frage stellt. Daraufhin erklärt Kurt, dass sie sie mit offenen Armen empfangen haben und sie nicht von ihnen verlangen können, ihren Look für sie zu ändern, da die McKinley eine andere Schule ist. Blaine merkt an, dass es den Ärger sparen könnte, neue Klamotten zu finden und Rachel schlägt vor, dass sie bei Wettbewerben die Kostüme der New Directions tragen. Die Warblers sind dagegen, da ihne ihre Outfits nicht gefallen und Will macht klar, dass sie nun auf die McKinley gehen und ihre Blazer los werden müssen. Skyler antwortet, dass sie dankbar sind, mit ihnen zu performen, sie sich aber nicht ausgesucht haben, hierher zu kommen und die ihnen die Blazer etwas bedeuten. Sie werden von Beiste unterbrochen, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie größere Probleme haben, da Sue der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist. Später performt er mit den New Directions und Warblers in Warbleroutifts, allerdings ohne Blazer, Rise, als Blaine mit roten Blazern hereinkommt, die die Schulen beider Chöre repräsentieren. Die Gruppe singt und tanzt zusammen und ist endlich als Team vereint. Blaine gesellt sich zu Kurt und Rachel und die drei sind sichtlich stolz auf ihre Gruppe, die am Ende des Songs die Hände heben, als Zeichen, dass sie auferstanden sind. thumb|left|Skylar bei den SectionalsEr ist in We Built This Glee Club im Chorraum, wo Will mit den New Directions und Warblers Tanzschritte für die Sectionals probt, während Blaine, Kurt und Rachel zusehen. Als er danach meint, sie sollten fünf Minuten Pause machen, widerspricht ihm Skylar und äußert, dass sie keine Pausen machen, während ein anderes Mitglied der Warblers daran erinnert, dass der Glee Club nicht länger existieren wird. Des Weiteren sind sie sich einig, dass sie scheiße sind und sie den Wettkampf mit diesen Tanzschrittn nicht gewinnen werden. Skylar fährt fort, dass die Warblers darüber diskutiert haben, wer vorne stehen sollte und wer nach hinten gehört, worauf Jane, Kitty und Madison klarstellen, dass die einzigen drei Mädchen nicht in der hinteren Reihe stehen werden. Er erklärt, dass er nicht von ihnen gesprochen hat, sondern von Roderick und Spencer, was Kitty nicht abstreiten kann. Später ist er im Chorraum, wo der Glee Club eine Speziallieferung von einer unbekannten Person erhält, die sich als Gliterzbomben von Sue herausstellt. Danach nimmt er am Showkreis teil und performt bei Take Me to Church, Chandelier und Come Sail Away mit. Nachdem sie zu den Siegern erklärt wurde, freut er sich und umarmt Jane und einen Warbler-Kollegen. Skylar ist dann mit den anderen im Chorraum, wo sie ihre Trophäe betrachten und hilft dabei, die anderen von vergangengen Siegen in die Vitrine dazu zu stellen. Nach getanener Arbeit stehen sie bewundernd davor und klatschen. In Träume werden wahr ist Skylar mit dem Rest der New Directions/Warblers bei den Nationals 2015 und wartet auf das Ergebnis. Als bekannt wird, dass sie gewonnen haben, freut er sich und umarmt seine Freunde. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er dann seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, da er beim Glee Club-Treffen nach drei Monaten nicht dabei ist. Songs Solos *'My Sharona' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 2) *'You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 2) Duette *'Sing' (Blaine) (Verlierer wie Ich) Gruppennummern *'Rise' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Take Me to Church' (We Built This Glee Club) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Dalton Academy Schüler Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions